


Блай и половые проблемы генералов

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Multi, Out of Character, Single work, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Блай думает, что никто не видит его влюбленности в Айлу, а потом она начинает встречаться с Китом и все идет через одно место.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Блай и половые проблемы генералов

**Author's Note:**

> Очень альтернативная наутоланская анатомия. Один отвалившийся член. У клонов есть свой клонский чат и они умеют пользоваться Голонетом.

Блай никогда не задумывался о положении клонов, но искренне считал, что из всех братьев именно он являлся самым несчастным. Он думал об этом каждый раз, когда дольше положенного задерживал взгляд на декольте своего генерала. И вообще смотрел на ее декольте.

Нельзя — мало того, что генерал Айла Секура была его командиром, она была еще и джедаем, а у них с отношениями строго. Никак нельзя, но так хотелось.

Она же была самая прекрасная на всем свете. Ее аккуратное лицо с полными губами, огромные глаза, крепкий живот, к которому так хотелось прижаться губами и лизнуть маленький пирсинг в пупке. Хорошо, что под шлемом никто не видел его лица и Блай мог сколько угодно терзать свою душу несбыточными мечтами. Добрая, сильная, сводившая потери среди его братьев к минимуму. Идеальная.

Приходилось постоянно принимать душ последним. Блай чувствовал себя одержимым, но тело отказывалось реагировать правильно. Не реагировать вовсе, точнее.

У остальных братьев таких проблем не было. Как-то раз в общем чате командования клонов, чей автор так и остался анонимным, Фокс спросил Гри о том, видел ли он генерала Ундули без формы. Гри возмутился, требовал забанить Фокса до тех пор, пока не забанили самого Гри, а обсуждение плавно перешло на генералов в целом. Потом его, конечно, разбанили. Когда дошли до обсуждения коммандера Оффи, которая была падаваном генерала Ундули. Ее, впрочем, Гри тоже не видел раздетой, зато он вспомнил про падавана генерала Скайуокера, коммандера Тано:

«Кажется, она не очень любит одежду, почему бы не пообсуждать ее формы?»

«ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЕЙ ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ, ДИ'КУТ», — немедленно отозвался Рекс, служивший под ее началом.

«А нам — десять…» — восстановил справедливость Нейо.

Попробовали вспомнить генерала Секуру, но Блай пресек эти попытки. Нечего осквернять образ. Еще немного пообсуждали генералов Шаак Ти и Кеноби, а после порасспрашивали Пондса насчет лысины генерала Винду: бреется ли он или лысый сам по себе? Затем перешли к обсуждению самых горячих сенаторов. Лидировала сенатор Амидала: за нее голоса отдала большая часть братьев, но ни у кого и близко не возникало желания валяться у нее в ногах ради одного только взгляда.

Выходило, что проблема Блая была только у самого Блая.

То, что такая шикарная женщина, как генерал Секура, оказалась занята, его совсем не удивило. Больше поразило даже не то, что ее избранником стал генерал Кит Фисто, а то, с какой страстью они друг друга любили — ну никакой осторожности! Первый раз Блай застал их целующимися, когда нес генералу Секуре отчет. Они отвлеклись, но не успели отойти друг от друга, и Бездна, как же Блай хотел хотел оказаться на месте генерала Фисто!..

— Прошу прощения, — он быстро положил отчет и вышел.

Если у генерала Секуры возникнут какие-то вопросы, она наверняка задаст их после того, как закончит… что бы она там не начинала.

Блай думал, что теперь-то его отпустит. Все, она с другим, можно даже и не мечтать о том, чтобы хоть раз прикоснуться к ее аккуратному животу, но отчего-то лучше не стало. Генерал Секура оставалась самой желанной и восхитительной, просто теперь у нее был еще один поклонник. Ничего плохого. Он заслуживала если не сотен воздыхателей, то хотя бы кого-то получше, чем Блай.

— Все хорошо? — спросила она на следующий день после этого.

Сама подошла, предложила отойти подальше от глаз. Блай сначала не понял, зачем — может, отчет оказался слишком плох и генерал хотела уточнить детали?

— Не совсем, по хозяйственной части происходит бардак из-за смерти…

— Нет, Блай, — мягко остановили его. — Я про тебя.

— Про меня? — до него далеко не сразу дошло, о чем она.

Точно, отношения. Они же запрещены не только между ними, но и между джедаями. Вдруг она решила, что Блай сдаст их командованию.

— Нет, мэм, все в порядке. Это ведь никак не влияет на вашу работу и лояльность Республике.

Она не стала настаивать, но Блай то и дело ловил ее взгляд. Может быть, она чувствовала, как Блай ее хочет? Криффовы джедаи, они же всегда все видели и знали! Блай буквально сгорал от стыда и любви. И молился, чтобы эта дурацкая любовь однажды не помешала в бою.

Генералы же задачу не облегчали. Наоборот, будто бы задались целью извести Блая! Теперь он видел их постоянно: в переговорной, за казармами, в одном из ЛЭТИ — они будто специально ждали момента, когда Блай пройдет мимо и начинали… даже не целоваться, это было слишком простое слово.

Они сосались. Переплетались головными щупальцами, терлись друг об друга, отскакивали при появлении Блая и, понимая, что это он, снова начинали. Они точно издевались: случайности не могли происходить настолько закономерно. Блай долго терпел, все понимал, любовь — ужасная вещь и всех делает безумцами, но когда они чуть не попались на глаза отряду новобранцев, не сдержался. Новички-блестящие были отправлены в столовую, а Блай, защитив честь начальства, направился в их сторону.

— Рад, что мои братья хорошо справляются со своей задачей, — громко сказал он, чтобы его услышали. — И продолжают слаженную работу даже при частых отсутствиях своего генерала.

В самом деле, ему было жаль ребят под командованием генерала Фисто. По тому, как часто он показывался в компании генерала Секуры, впору было засомневаться, участвовал ли он в войне вообще.

— Блай, — конечно же, генерал Секура возмутилась.

Если бы кто-то так разговаривал с самим Блаем, он быстро бы получил дисциплинарное наказание. Блай, однако, был измучен, и почти ненавидел генерала Фисто за то, что тот успел первым.

— Я лишь волнуюсь о том, чтобы это не отразилось на эффективности миссий, — он почти не солгал. — Отношения запрещены не только Уставом армии, но и Кодексом джедаев. Что будет, если Орден узнает?

— Но кто ему расскажет? — генерал Фисто улыбнулся и пытливо посмотрел на Блая.

Криффов кальмар его подловил — Блай никогда бы не стал стукачом и при всей ревности не собирался подставлять генерала. Вместо ответа он отдал честь и удалился, оставляя их наедине.

Он не хотел проблем генералу Секуре. Да и как бы он пошел против нее? После Республики и братьев она была для него всем. И вряд ли они могли найти для 327 корпуса генерала лучше. Она же идеальная, в конце концов, даже пришла к нему через пару часов после этого разговора.

Хотела узнать, не станет ли он выдавать их?

— Я не стану докладывать, генерал.

Она приподняла брови и кивнула невпопад, будто пришла совсем не за этим. Вид у нее был немного растрепанный, будто она бежала и запыхалась. Блаю больше нечего было сказать, но она продолжала смотреть на него своими огромными глазами и ему показалось, что генерал ждала чего-то еще.

— Я не могу без него, — наконец произнесла она.

Хотела, чтобы ее поняли? Блай прекрасно понимал. Чувство безграничной любви, которое точит тебя каждый день — о да, он еще как понимал. Он кивнул так же рассеянно, как она, но снова промолчал.

— Каждый раз, когда я вижу его, у меня внутри все трепещет, — она продолжила свою исповедь. — В Ордене запрещены отношения, но мы… мы как одно целое. Избегаем всего, что ведет на Темную сторону. Кит не ревнует, я не боюсь его потерять. — зачем она говорила ему об этом? — Ты хороший человек, Блай. Ты много значишь для меня и я хочу, чтобы ты это понял.

Нет, правда, он отлично понимал ее чувства! Бездна, что он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить это?

Большие глаза генерала округлились, казалось, еще больше. Он что сейчас, это вслух сказал? Вот крифф. Да ладно, она же джедай, как она могла не знать о его чувствах?! Джедаи влезают в головы и все узнают еще до того, как ты об этом подумаешь! Тем более — генерал Айла Секура, она же лучшая во всем!

И все же она была удивлена.

— Блай, — выдохнула генерал и неуверенно подошла к нему.

Он почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается. За что она мучила его? Зачем еще и подошла так близко, что протяни руку и дотронешься до этой манящей кожи? Хотя бы кончиками пальцев, через ткань формы, ощутить ее тепло и мягкость, на секунду представить, что полный любви взгляд принадлежит только ему.

Сначала она перехватила его руку. Как же, так ему и позволили. Однако затем ослабила хватку, молчаливо позволяя сделать все, что Блай хотел. Не воспользоваться столь щедрым предложением было бы глупо.

Первым делом он потянулся к ее открытым ключицам. Генерал не шелохнулась. Тогда он пошел дальше и коснулся ее щеки. Понадобилось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы совладать с собой. Упругая кожа генерала Секуры оказалась слегка теплой, но руку буквально прожигало.

Охренеть, он сделал это и не умер.

Дотронулся до нее не во время спарринга, когда все чувства кипят на адреналине, и не на поле боя, прикрывая, а просто так, в спокойной обстановке, когда от этого не зависит ничья жизнь.

— Ты восхитительная, — выдохнул он на эмоциях.

Хотелось упасть перед ней на колени.

С огромным усилием воли Блай убрал руку. Дышать стало тяжело, будто бы воздух вокруг резко загустел.

— Я люблю Кита, — уверенно сказала генерал Секура.

— Я знаю, — он постарался, чтобы его голос не выдавал горечи.

Кажется, получалось. На него только посмотрели горько и неодобрительно, будто бы он сделал какую-то глупость. А, да. Именно ее он и сделал. Генерал больше ничего не сказала, а Блай, возвратившись в казармы, еще долго пытался унять колотящееся сердце.

Сначала ему показалось, что после этого разговора все осталось по-прежнему. Генерал точно так же заботилась о нуждах подчиненных, не пыталась подстроить смерть неудобного влюбленного Блая и в целом делала вид, что ничего не случилось. Один раз генерал Фисто зажал его в углу, навис и долго-долго разглядывал своими бесконечно черными непроницаемыми глазами, после чего ухмыльнулся и отпустил. Будь Блай на его месте, наверняка бы пару раз намекающе стукнул. Так, чтобы точно вдолбить в бедовую голову, кто тут настоящая любовь генерала Секуры.

Спустя некоторое время до него дошло, что же изменилось — он перестал натыкаться на милующихся генералов. Решили пощадить остатки его нервов? Вот это щедрость.

Так, в самом деле, стало даже проще: одно дело просто знать, что где-то там чужие руки трогают твою личную богиню, и совсем другое — смотреть, как это происходит у тебя на глазах. Теперь хотя бы можно было сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, и продолжать пожирать Айлу больными от любви глазами. За своей любовью он не заметил, что изменилось немного больше. Сама генерал стала немного другой.

Очередной бой с жестянками был не тяжелым — скорее, изматывающим и сильно затянувшимся. Приказано было зачистить поверхность от остатков сил сепаратистов; выполняя задачу, они медленно продвигались по периметру. Генерал Секура находилась неподалеку и, как всегда, подошла к выполнению миссии со всей ответственностью: там, где прошла она, ни один дроид больше не шевелился.

— Генерал ничего нам не оставляет, — пошутил Галлей, когда она притянула на свой меч выскочившего на него дроида.

— Пользуйся моментом и гляди в оба, — посоветовал Девисс.

Блай мысленно согласился с обоими. Было скучно, оставалось только идти вперед и смотреть, чтобы никто не пострадал. В частности — генерал Секура, которая постоянно вырывалась вперед. Блай несколько раз терял ее из виду, и когда это произошло в очередной раз, решился последовать за ней.

Он успел в последний момент: бросившись на звуки боя, он увидел, как со спины в нее целится один из дроидов. Не теряя драгоценное время, он выстрелил, снял еще двоих, и только когда никого не осталось, позволил себе перевести дух.

— Спасибо, Блай, — генерал кивнула, а затем добавила, да еще так осуждающе, будто бы он лично позвал сюда все эти жестянки, — но я бы и сама справилась.

На секунду он даже растерялся. Прислонившись к стене, она тяжело дышала, и Блай отчетливо видел ее усталость. Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться, но она резко отбросила ее:

— Не трогай меня!

От неожиданной вспышки он отступил и тем самым позволил ей исчезнуть в темноте коридора.

После миссии генерал Секура как будто бы стала избегать его, что было уж совсем нелепо. На брифингах и по официальным вопросам она держалась так, как должен держаться опытный генерал, но в неформальной обстановке — Блай подозревал, что она стала жить где-то в вентиляции — он ее вообще не видел.

Зато к ним — к ней, точнее, зачастил генерал Фисто. Впрочем, генерал появляться чаще не стала, и Блай подумал, что может, стоило пересилить себя и поговорить с генералом Фисто, чтобы он повлиял на генерала Секуру? Не то чтобы это вредило их работе, но так было нельзя. Пусть уж тогда… да хоть откажется от Блая, разжалует или перенаправит в другой легион, раз он ей так не нравился.

То, что генерал Фисто вызвал его сам и попросил явиться в каюту к Айле, стало полной неожиданностью. Блай готовился к отбою и только вышел из душевой, поэтому на встречу оделся в штатское: натягивать на себя простую ткань было легче, чем снова облачаться в доспехи.

Собственно, рядом с генералом Фисто в собственной каюте обнаружилась и генерал Секура. Оба сидели на ее кровати и будто ждали его.

— А вот и наш коммандер, — генерал Фисто первым поднялся. Как всегда, со своей дежурной улыбкой.

Генерал Секура, наоборот, только поджала губы и отвернулась.

— Генералы, — Блай постарался скрыть недоумение. — Чем я могу быть полезен?

Улыбка генерала Фисто, казалось, стала еще шире.

— Видишь ли, у нас тут возникла небольшая проблема, — загадочно начал он, но затем сразу перешел к сути. — Ты ведь любишь Айлу?

Ну началось. Блай похвалил себя: от резкого перехода даже не поморщился. И что же ему сказать? Нет, не люблю? Поздновато. Соврать? Блай не мог даже придумать, как. Тогда оставался последний вариант: быть честным и, что бы ни случилось, беспристрастным:

— Я ни на что не претендую, генералы. Это никак не влияет на мою службу и лояльность Республике.

Он сказал что-то не то? Генерал Фисто вдруг перестал улыбаться и нахмурился, подобно генералу Секуре скрестив руки на груди. Что? Он ждал, что Блай вызовет его на бой ради любви? Он же клон, какая любовь?

— Видишь ли, коммандер, из-за твоих чувств у нас возникла небольшая, как бы это сказать… небольшое затруднение. Айла? — он позвал генерала Секуру, но та все еще делала вид, что не здесь, только помахала рукой, молчаливо призывая продолжить. — Мы твои чувства… чувствуем. Даже я сейчас, чего уж говорить о нашей бедной Айле.

А, ну конечно. Все-таки они все знают. Значит, генерал действительно не хотела его видеть. Но что он мог? Его чувства ему не подчинялись. Разлюбить не выходило, только не создавать никому проблем.

Раз этого было недостаточно, выход оставался только один. Перевод. Но если генерал Фисто тоже «чувствовал чувства» Блая, то, в теории, это мог сделать любой другой джедай? Но у них почти не осталось подразделений без джедаев и это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Может быть, на Камино? Нет, нет, только не на Камино. Там всего один джедай, но если длинношеи что-то заподозрят, Блай перед списанием не успеет сказать даже «прощайте, генерал». Хотя джедай джедаю рознь, вроде. Но к какому? И кого назначить на место Блая?

— Я подам прошение о переводе, — медленно произнес он, обдумывая уже вслух, — но я не знаю, кому не буду мешать своими чувствами, поэтому мне нужна помощь. В том числе я предост… — он не успел договорить, но в последний момент реакция не подвела.

Блай нырнул влево и уклонился от запущенной в него подушки. Генерал Секура наконец-то смотрела на него.

— О, Сила, — вздохнул генерал Фисто. — И даже ни на минуту не задумался о том, чтобы разлюбить нашу Айлу.

Он находил это смешным? В этом не было ничего веселого! Это его наказание?

— Генерал… генералы, при всем уважении, но от меня ничего не зависит. Я сожалею, что доставил вам неудобства, но до недавнего времени это не влияло на мою службу, — он не был уверен, что от него хотели услышать, зато точно знал, чего он сделать не сможет.

Разлюбить генерала Секуру, например.

— И что скажешь, Айла? — генерал Фисто повернулся к генералу Секуре.

Та засопела и Силой кинула в него упавшую подушку. Генерал Фисто поймал ее, положил на место и сел на нее сверху. Они устроили друг с другом молчаливые переглядки, в ходе которых генерал Фисто улыбался и как будто бы что-то предлагал, а генерал Секура отказывалась всеми силами. Блай не знал, куда себя деть, и в их бессловесном диалоге чувствовал себя лишним, однако никто не давал ему приказа вольно.

Генерал Секура отвернулась от генерала Фисто и уставилась в одну точку перед собой, прижав к груди ноги. Блай залюбовался округлившимися от позы бедрами — ткань штанов облегала, повторяя заманчивые изгибы. То, что его заметили, Блай понял, когда поднял взгляд и наткнулся на осуждение в глазах генерала Секуры.

— Простите, генерал, — он бы добавил, что такого больше не повторится, но это означало бы пообещать невозможное.

— Почему ты не можешь просто перестать? — потребовала она.

И что теперь он мог на это сказать? Сама виновата, не надо быть такой идеальной? Даже злое отчаяние в ее глазах вызывало желание обнять и сказать, что все хорошо.

— Блай! Ты снова! Я не могу так! — генерал Секура резко поднялась и выбежала из каюты, оставляя его наедине с генералом Фисто.

Сначала они неловко молчали. Точнее, неловко было Блаю, в то время как генерал просто смотрел на него. Стоило объясниться еще раз? Придумать план получше? Сразиться за ее сердце или умереть самому? Что? Что ему было делать?

— Ты хороший человек, Блай, — нарушил молчание генерал.

А на это что сказать!? Да, я такой? Так ведь нет же, он бракованный! Нормальные клоны не страдают от любви к своим генералам.

— Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, что так получилось, но тогда бы это значило, что я жалею о наших с Айлой отношениях.

— Генерал заслуживает самого лучшего, — нейтрально ответил Блай.

— Ты прав, — серьезно кивнул генерал. — Как думаешь, ты лучший?

Что? Нет же! Совсем нет!

— Я и не претендую, — в который раз уточнил Блай.

— Но ты хочешь.

— И что дальше?

Генерал Фисто пару раз моргнул и совсем закрыл глаза. Блай не понимал, к чему он ведет. Что от него хотели? Извинений? Так он извинился и предложил решение.

Позади него зашипела гидравлика двери — генерал Секура вернулась, но это ничего не прояснило. Она встала рядом с Блаем и требовательно посмотрела на генерала Фисто:

— Вы разобрались?

— Боюсь, что нет, любовь моя. Твой коммандер потрясающе твердолобый. Не знаю, как подойти к сути.

Генерал Секура недоумевающе склонила голову на бок, будто ожидала совсем другого. Затем она опустила руки, посмотрела на Блая, на генерала Фисто, глубоко вздохнула и сняла свой топик.

— Раздевайся, — приказала она и кинула топик на пол. — Блай, я с тобой говорю.

— Генерал? — уточнил Блай и с трудом поднял взгляд на ее лицо.

Соски у Айлы тоже оказались синими, но гораздо темнее, чем основной цвет кожи. Блай не был уверен что это — то, о чем ему следовало знать, но этого хватило, чтобы гормоны сошли с ума и член в штанах заинтересованно напрягся.

— Ты меня не услышал?

— Нет, я не…

— Сделай что-нибудь, — потребовала генерал у генерала и это добавило происходящему еще больше абсурда.

— Лучше послушай ее, — серьезно кивнул генерал Фисто и подошел, чтобы помочь ему раздеться.

Блай попытался убрать его руки, но генерал, несмотря на отвлекающий маневр в виде раздевающейся генерала Секуры, не сдавался.

— Я не понимаю…

— И не надо.

Полностью обнаженная, генерал Секура выпрямилась и закинула за спину лекку.

— Знаешь, как ты сводишь меня с ума? Как я могу делать вид, что ничего не происходит, когда ты… чувствуешь так. Сила, Блай, откуда у тебя столько воли? — она положила руку ему на щеку и точь-в-точь повторила его движения несколько дней назад. — Я с трудом верю, что кто-то может так любить.

— Может, — подтвердил генерал Фисто и дернул с его плеч одежду.

Они оба копались в его голове.

К чему они вели? Зачем они раздевались? Что это значило? Неужели они… генерал Секура сделала несколько шагов до кровати и медленно развернулась. Сначала Блаю показалось, что она смотрит на него, но понял, что ее взгляд упирается в генерала Фисто позади Блая. Она медленно села на узкую кровать, а затем перебралась к стене и широко раздвинула ноги.

Блай зажмурился. Это было не для него. Нет-нет-нет, совсем не для него, и раздевали его вовсе не для того, ради чего его член пытался выпрыгнуть из штанов.

— Ну же, Блай, открой глаза, — раздался над ухом немного насмешливый голос.

Генерал Фисто спустил его штаны до лодыжек и мягко толкнул под коленом, заставляя подогнуть ногу, чтобы переступить через одежду.

— Сейчас это все твое.

Еще один толчок, под поясницу, и Блай по инерции сделал шаг вперед. Открыть глаза пришлось для того, чтобы не споткнуться. Генерал Секура смотрела прямо на его член и задумчиво гладила ложбинку между грудей. Позы она не меняла и Блай не сумел преодолеть своего любопытства.

Розовая.

Внутри генерал была нежно-розовая.

Блай застыл, больше не в силах оторваться. Ему не с чем было сравнивать, но обнаженная генерал Секура — лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни. И она сейчас… для него? А что потом? И что думал генерал Фисто? Ему нормально, что Блай… и он будет смотреть, как его возлюбленную будут…

— Иди сюда, — настойчиво позвала генерал Секура.

Что ж.

Генералы сами это затеяли. Он просто выполнит самый желанный в своей жизни приказ.

Блай сам сделал шаг вперед и давление чужих рук на поясницу пропало. Генерал Секура потянулась к нему и заключила в свои объятья, буквально вдавливая его голову между грудей. О, звезды.

— О, звезды, — повторил Блай свои мысли и грудь генерала Секуры затряслась от смеха.

Генерал Фисто все еще был здесь? И как ему? Ох, наплевать. Блай посмотрел снизу вверх на генерала Секуру и по наитию поцеловал около правого соска, заслужив одобрительную улыбку. Наконец-то она снова улыбалась ему. Ради такого… ради ее улыбки он был готов на все, что угодно.

Ей нравилось. Она продолжала улыбаться, когда он наконец-то целовал вожделенный живот; возвращала ласку, когда гладили ее бедра и довольно вздохнула, когда Блай осмелел и лизнул ее промежность кончиком языка. Пришлось придержать ноги: генерал Секура все норовила сжать его голову и почти не оставляла места для маневра. Он понятия не имел, что делать, и старался успеть везде — от маленького бугорка до того места, где все кончалось. Блай не знал, как это все называется научно, но думать хоть о какой-то части тела генерала Секуры старыми добрыми ругательствами казалось кощунством.

— Бла-а-ай, — простонала она и вцепилась в его плечи. — Вставь уже!

Просить дважды не потребовалось. Не без настойчивой помощи генерала Блай поднялся с пола и оперся о кровать коленями. Из вежливости он старался не смотреть на то, что творилось между их телами, но стоило головке пройтись по влажной щели, глаза опустились сами собой.

О звезды, о звезды, это происходит, это действительно происходит, он сейчас…

Его сдавило со всех сторон, а все нервные окончания сосредоточились вокруг его члена. Внутри генерал оказалась очень тесной, хотя он без труда вошел в нее. Она приоткрыла рот, замирая на вдохе, и нахмурилась, быстро пробегая языком по губам. Ей больно? Нет, он же не хотел! Блай подался назад, но генерал скрестила ноги у него на пояснице и прижала к себе за шею.

— Простите, генерал, я не…

— Просто дай мне минуту, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

Да хоть все время этого мира! Он двинулся только когда генерал надавила пятками на его бедра.

— Все хорошо? — уточнил Блай, снова погрузившись в ее восхитительную, как она сама, тесноту.

Генерал не ответила.

— Она всегда так, — между лопаток легла широкая ладонь и Блай дернулся, вспомнив, что они здесь не одни. — Не любит разговоров в постели.

— Кит, — предупреждающе сказала генерал. — Рано.

На Блая вдруг навалилось тяжелое тело, и чтобы не упасть на генерала Секуру, он в последний момент уперся руками о стену. Ее ноги освободили поясницу и опустились ниже, зафиксировав его колени, а вместо них на бедра опустились крепкие ладони.

— Что за… — он попробовал выпрямиться, но генерал Секура снова не дала отстраниться и поцеловала.

Что они собирались делать? Сначала Блай почувствовал, как его ягодицы раздвигают, а затем — как между ними трутся чем-то скользким. Он замычал в поцелуй, но генерал Секура не отпустила — наоборот, прильнула еще ближе и притерлась своей грудью. И что значит «рано»? Они задумали это с самого начала?

— Прости. Коммандер оказался таким трогательным и старательным, что я не могу сдержаться, — грудь генерала Фисто прижалась к его спине и Блай почувствовал прикосновение чего-то скользкого не только к ягодицам, но и к мошонке.

Что это такое было? Блай вздрогнул и попробовал уйти от прикосновений, но этим он только сильнее вжался в генерала Секуру. Теперь вздрогнула она, и Блаю пришлось перестать сопротивляться: он не хотел ей навредить, а движение вокруг его члена на секунду выбило из головы все мысли.

— Не бойся, коммандер, — генерал Фисто осторожно поцеловал его затылок.

Генерал Секура наконец отпустила его губы, и Блай сделал глубокий вдох.

— Хочу тебя, — она поцеловала его в татуировку на щеке.

— Ты хороший человек, коммандер. Я могу доверить тебе самое дорогое, что у меня есть, — генерал Фисто поцеловал его под ухом.

У Блая перехватило дыхание.

— А ты доверишься мне?

Хотя говорил генерал Фисто, генерал Секура смотрела прямо на Блая, и казалось, что вопрос шел от нее. В голове путалось. Все мысли были о том, как не начать двигаться, когда генерал специально сжимала его внутри себя. Да и стоило ли вообще в его ситуации сейчас думать?

— Да, — выдохнул он.

Генералы поцеловали его одновременно. Под челюстью и между лопаток. Блай зажмурился, когда почувствовал вторжение внутри себя, шло легко, но очень непривычно — мышцы неохотно расходились и он не понимал, что там происходит. Трение под мошонкой не исчезло. Чем… чем его пытались поиметь? Руки Блая задрожали от напряжения и генерал Фисто, взяв его за плечи, резко потянул на себя и насадил на что бы там ни было до конца, однако от этого движения пришлось выйти из генерала Секуры.

— Осторожнее. И не урони моего коммандера.

— Нашего, — Блай затылком почувствовал, как генерал Фисто улыбнулся.

Генерал Секура закатила глаза и сползла ниже, снова раскрываясь.

Нашего коммандера? А это разовая акция или… ох, пожалуй, сейчас это было не важно. Сейчас вообще ничего не было важным, кроме того, что генерал Фисто помог Блаю снова войти в генерала Секуру и задал темп всему их… построению? Процессии? Как это называлось? Ох, это тоже неважно.

Генерал… Айла. После очередного «генерал», она потребовала звать ее по имени. Айла лежала в неудобной позе и ее спина провисала между стеной и кроватью. Ген… Кит подтянул подушку и Блай подложил ее под Айлу, а затем придерживал голову Айлы, чтобы она не билась о стену. Иногда генералы целовались прямо через него, и тогда Блай старался не дышать — в этот момент они зажимали его между собой, но ни на секунду не прекращали двигаться. Сильные руки Кита при этом не давали самому Блаю упасть на Айлу, пока она, не отводя взгляда, гладила его по затылку и ласкала свой клитор. Вот как это называлось.

Блай кончил первым, на секунду запаниковал при мысли о детях, но потом вспомнил, что тви'леки и люди несовместимы. Иронично — про совместимость рас им рассказывали, а как доставить удовольствие — не стали.

Он потеснил Кита и слез на пол, позволяя ему использовать свою задницу, пока сам он губами доводил Айлу до мелко дрожащих бедер и сбитого дыхания. Слизывать собственную сперму показалось очень грязным, но его желудок мог переварить и не такое. Кстати, в том же курсе анатомии, кажется, рассказывали, что тви’леки всеядны.

Кит кончил последним — Блай почувствовал, как усилилась хватка на бедрах, а в следующую секунду внутри что-то набухло и постепенно растаяло, оставив между ног ощущение, будто задницу накачали слизью.

То, что произошло что-то не то, Блай понял, когда Кит сел рядом с довольной Айлой, а ощущение инородного предмета внутри Блая не исчезло. Между ног Кита тоже оказался… оказалась… Блай не сумел подобрать определение с первого раза. У Кита была длинная узкая щель, перемазанная зелеными, в тон кожи, выделениями, чуть приоткрытая в том месте, откуда торчал маленький тонкий член. Заметив его замешательство, Айла молчаливо пожурила Кита, а затем поманила Блая к себе.

— Поставь сюда ногу, — указала она на кровать.

Ловко поднырнув ему под яйца, она провела по ним пальцами и двинулась дальше, а после Блай почувствовал, как из его задницы что-то вытягивают.

— Я тоже первый раз испугалась, — в руке у Айлы лежал… член Кита, только больше и толще.

И у Кита между ног тоже висел член. То есть их…

— Самцы наших предков могли выпускать член в воду и он сам искал самку для оплодотворения, пока у самца отрастал новый. Не волнуйся, как только вырастет этот, — Кит указал на член между ног, — я снова буду полностью боеспособен.

— А-а-а… — Блай хотел что-нибудь сказать, но мысль о том, что у него в заднице побывал отвалившийся член, оказалась слишком сложной для быстрого осознания, — а-а-а…

А если бы он глубоко отвалился? А когда они с Айлой занимались сексом, он тоже отваливался?

— А-а-а… а куда этот? — уцепился он за первую внятную мысль.

— Выкинь куда-нибудь, — пожал плечами Кит, и Блай на долю секунды представил, что будет, если кто-то из ребят найдет этот подарок в мусорке.

По тому, как генералы рассмеялись, Блай об этом, наверное, слишком сильно думал.

— Расслабься, Блай, я сама выброшу куда надо, — Айла успокоила его и пригласила занять место рядом с собой.

Блай неловко сел и тут же спохватился, что наверняка запачкал ее постельное белье своим задом. Айла удержала его и все трое замолчали. Блай бы все отдал, чтобы посидеть так еще немного. Думать о том, что теперь, он немного боялся. Это ведь на один раз, да? А если нет, то всегда с генералом Фисто? А насколько глубока его дыра? Вроде она должна вмещать два члена, но сейчас там пусто, да? Нет, это точно не то, о чем ему стоило думать.

— Все еще любишь меня? — первой тишину нарушила Айла.

— Да, — не сомневаясь, ответил Блай.

Можно подумать, после такого он стал бы любить ее меньше. Теперь ему, кажется, не помог бы даже перевод в другую часть.

— Хм, — генерал Фисто тоже подал голос. — И что теперь делать?

— Я не знаю, — генерал Секура выдохнула и положила член перед собой.

— Хм… — генерал Фисто надолго задумался.

Все молчали. Блай не знал, что сказать, и старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Генерал Секура задумчиво катала член по кровати.

— Я думаю, что… — генерал Фисто отмер, но затем замолчал и снова немного подумал. — А знаешь что? — спросил он у Айлы и повернулся к Блаю. — Коммандер, а как я тебе?

— Прошу прощения, сэр, боюсь я не понял вопроса, — Блай честно не понял.

Как ему генерал Фисто? В каком плане? Спасибо, хорошо трахается, только скользко? Или что он имел в виду?

— Как я тебе. В целом. Я знаю, что ты влюблен в Айлу, но… не хочешь ли полюбить и меня?

— Кит? — к его недоумению присоединилась генерал Секура.

Или все-таки Айла?

— Мы думали, что если дать тебе желаемое, то тебе станет легче. Кажется, мы ошиблись.

Блай несколько раз моргнул, принимая происходящее. Ошиблись? Они правда задумали все заранее, но неужели они могли предположить, что желание Блая — простая физиология? Да он же ее боготворил.

И ему сейчас вот так просто решили позволить… только с Китом? Отношения на троих?

Это получается, он должен чувствовать чувства не только к Айле? И Кит тоже должен? К Блаю. Потому что если они будут терпеть друг друга только ради Айлы, это, наверное, будет плохо. Это даже звучало плохо. Любовь на троих? То есть его даже не переведут и не спишут, как бракованного? В конце концов, своей любовью он нарушал Устав.

— Но ведь мне нельзя, — напомнил он генералам.

Айла отмахнулась:

— Нам тоже.

Кит пересел к Блаю, заставляя его потесниться, и теперь, и без того высокий, нависал над ним из-за того, что пристроился на подушке. Смог бы он полюбить Кита так же, как и Айлу? У него не было ответа на этот вопрос.

— Не торопись, — Кит взял его руки в свои.

Блай покосился на пристроившуюся с другой стороны Айлу. Она не трогала его и кивнула в сторону Кита. Она тоже была не против? И Кит тоже хотел попробовать… с Блаем? Все или ничего и решение мог принять только Блай, да?

— Я… — он повернулся к Киту и уставился на их руки.

Он, наверное, мог бы. Генерал Кит Фисто считался хорошим и надежным генералом, но вряд ли он сох по Блаю так же, как сам Блай мечтал об Айле все это время.

Но, с другой стороны, победа дается не сразу? И если ради Блая они готовы пойти на такие… не жертвы, а шаги, то почему же сам Блай не мог посмотреть на все это с новой стороны? Хотя что будет, если он их разочарует и им не понравится? Или им уже понравилось, иначе бы ему и не предлагали начать настоящие отношения? Крифф, а что вообще делают в этих настоящих отношениях?

Взгляд упал ниже, под сплетение их рук, на почти убравшийся во внутренний мешок член. Какого же он размера, все-таки?

— А ваш…

— Твой, — поправил его Кит, и Блай принял поправку:

— А твой мешок… глубокий?

Айла за спиной усмехнулась и поцеловала Блая в плечо. Кит озадаченно улыбнулся, но затем его улыбка стала уверенней и расплылась еще шире.

— Хочешь узнать? — он отпустил его руки и как бы невзначай коснулся своей щели, чуть оттягивая ее край.

Не отрывая взгляд от раскрывающихся стенок, Блай кивнул.

— Только не у меня на подушке, — предупредила Айла и Кит с готовностью пересел на пол, приглашающе раздвигая ноги перед Блаем.

Кажется, у них и правда могло что-то получиться.


End file.
